


Some Fatherly Advice

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, HP: EWE, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gives his daughter some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Fatherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 09/07: "All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love." (Tolstoy) 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

Some Fatherly Advice 

"Love has the power to open your eyes," Charlie said, rubbing his nose against his daughter's. "Everything I know and understand about this life, I know because of my love for your mother."

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Hermione asked upon entering the room and seeing Charlie whispering to their daughter.

"Giving her some advice," Charlie replied, grinning at her.

Hermione laughed. "She's only three months old, Charlie." She took a seat on the sofa next to them. 

Charlie smiled. "I just can't get over how perfect Evangeline is."

"She is perfect, isn't she?" Hermione said in agreement, smiling happily.


End file.
